Los Maestros Ninja:Reescrita
by RinneganGod
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no estuviera solo durante su niñez?,¿Si él dominara varias artes ninja y se convirtiera en un Ninja Maestro junto con su medio-hermano?,¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran familia? Naruto X Hinata X Harem;OC X Tira X Harem
1. Prólogo

Comentad,si hay algún error ortográfico o si creis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad:No poseo los personajes de Naruto o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios;solo poseo el carácter mis personajes,etc originales y la trama

AVISO: El harem en si mismo no pasará hasta la secuela, en esta historia conocerán a las chicas,podeis dar vuestra opinión sobre quien quereis que estén(a través de review)

PRÓLOGO:

Era un día tranquilo y pacifico en Konohagakure no Sato, en la oficina del Hokage terminando la lucha contra el peor enemigo de todos los kages, el papeleo, estaba Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage también conocido como _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_, Minato tenía el pelo rubio de punta y los ojos azules, llevaba el atuendo habitual de chunins y jonins aunque con las mangas modificadas y con el añadido de abrigo abierto y sin mangas blanco con llamas rojas en la parte inferior y escrito verticalmente en la espalda con letras rojas su puesto..

-(Suerte, que he usado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, sino no habría acabado nunca y Ryota-chan y Kushina-chan me matarían)-pensó Minato

Tras sellar el último informe, Minato se levantó y desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer en una de las habitaciones del Hospital de Konoha, donde una de sus esposas estaba a punto de dar a luz, mientras que la otra que también estaba embarazada daba apoyo moral a su medio-hermana, la inminente madre se llamaba Ryota Kayonike, una kunoichi nacida de un matrimonio político sin amor con un clan menor de Konoha, Ryota tenía el pelo rojo corto con las puntas negras y una larga trenza que llegaba hasta los tobillos **(Peinado:Yuna(FFX-2))**, los ojos verdes, la piel perlada y un cuerpo digno de una diosa, su medio-hermana era Kushina Uzumaki, una kunoichi nacida de una relación secreta entre la madre de ambas y un uzumaki, Kushina tenía el pelo rojo casi granate que caía en melena, los ojos de un tono de azul más oscuro que Minato, al que Ryota tenía la piel perlada y un cuerpo digno de una diosa.

-Llegas tarde, Minato-kun-dijo Kushina con falsa dulzura

-Acabo de terminar con el papeleo, Kushina-chan-dijo Minato

-Está bien, esta vez te perdonamos, ¿verdad, Ryota-chan?-dijo Kushina

-Habla por ti, si no fuera porque no puedo moverme…-dijo Ryota

-Parece que estás en problemas, Minato-dijo una voz masculina

La voz pertenecía a un hombre de la edad de Minato, alto con el cuerpo construido para la velocidad y la agilidad, tenía el pelo rojo con algunas mechas moradas y un aspecto demoniaco **(Peinado:Yusei Fudo)**, sus ojos eran de color ámbar brillante, llevaba el atuendo de chunins y jonins sin el chaleco y con el añadido de una armadura pectoral con la cabeza de un león que también tenía protecciones en los hombros y una tela se dividía en tres partes, cubriendo la espalda **(TorsoJ1:Lars)**, este hombre era Yusei Kayonike, también conocido como _Konoha no dākuurufu_, Yusei pertenecía al mismo clan que Ryota aunque no estaban relacionados, también era el mejor amigo de Minato. .

-No es nada nuevo, ¿no crees, Yusei-kun?-dijo una voz femenina angelical

La voz pertenecía a una mujer de la edad de Yusei, con un cuerpo parecido al de Ryota y Kushina, tenía el pelo verde aguamarina que caía en melena **(Peinado:Neliel Tu Odelschwanck)**, sus ojos eran de color violeta, la mujer se llamaba Saiko Kayonike, al igual que su marido, Saiko pertenecía al mismo clan que Ryota y tampoco estaban relacionadas, en los brazos de Saiko había una niña recién nacida, durmiendo apaciblemente, tenía el pelo del mismo color que su madre.

-¿Quién es está cosita tan mona?-preguntó Kushina adorablemente

-Kushi-chan, te presento a Tira Kayonike-contestó Saiko contenta

En ese momento, un médico del hospital entró en la sala y dijo formalmente:

-Hokage-sama, debo llevarme a Ryota-sama a las salas de parto

Dos meses más tarde:

En la casa familiar, Minato y Kushina estaban hablando con el predecesor de Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi y la esposa de éste, Biwako, sobre una situación delicada, era el momento para que Kushina diera a luz, el problema era que la uzumaki tenía sellado en su interior al más fuerte de los bijū_,_ Kyūbi no Yōko aunque pocos conocían esa información, el peligro radicaba en que el sello podía debilitarse con el parto, así que Kushina tenía que dar a luz en un lugar apartado en vez de hacerlo en el hospital, mientras tanto Ryota estaba cuidando a Ryo que tenía dos meses, Ryo era la viva imagen de su madre y estaba muy emocionado por tener un hermano, así que la kayonike se lo llevó fuera para buscar un regalo con el que darle la bienvenida.

-Cueva Aislada-

Tras hablar con ambos Sarutobi, Biwako se llevó a Kushina a una cueva aislada dónde ella y un ANBU médico, Taji asistirían el parto, mientras que Minato mantendría al Kyūbi en el sello, en el camino se encontraron con Mikoto Uchiha, una gran amiga de Kushina pero no había tiempo para hablar así que Biwako apresuró a la pelirroja, ya en la cueva se preparó todo, hasta había una barrera y un escuadrón entero de ANBU en el exterior como medida de seguridad.

-Vamos, Kushina, un último esfuerzo-dijo Biwato

-¡Está a punto de salir, Kushina-sama!-exclamó Taji

Al mismo tiempo que el bebé nacía, en el exterior de la cueva, un hombre encapuchado y enmascarado estaba atravesando la barrera, después de matar al escuadrón ANBU, de vuelta a la cueva el parto fue un éxito, el bebé era un niño con el pelo rubio, además tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla semejantes a los bigotes de un zorro.

-Felicidades, Minato, Kushina, ¿Qué nombre le habéis puesto?-dijo Biwato

-Naruto-contestó Kushina débilmente

Acto seguido gruñó de dolor, recordando a los presentes que todavía faltaba algo por hacer, el namikaze volvió a trabajar en el sello de su esposa cuando ambos padres oyeron dos golpes secos, Minato inspeccionó el posible origen y se horrorizó cuando descubrió los cuerpos de Biwato y Taji, además vio a un hombre misterioso que sostenía al pequeño Naruto amenazadoramente, el hombre dijo:

-Minato Namikaze, apártate del jinchūriki o no valoras la vida de tu hijo

-Tranquilízate-dijo Minato, intentando ganar tiempo

-Yo estoy tranquilo, ahora apártate del jinchūriki-dijo el hombre misterioso

Después el hombre misterioso lanzó al bebé por los aires para intentar apuñalarlo con un kunai.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamó Kushina con voz desesperada

Minato aprovechó el grito de su esposa para rescatar a Naruto, el hombre no parecía afectado por la súbita acción y dijo relajado:

-Impresionante, estás a la altura de tu nombre, pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El namikaze se dio cuenta de que en la manta de su hijo había etiquetas explosivas, rápidamente desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer en la casa familiar, esperando que Ryota y Ryo no estuvieran presentes, por suerte no estaban, rápidamente deshecho la manta y la lanzó uno de sus kunais especiales para reaparecer en el exterior, la casa estalló pero Minato y Naruto estaban a salvo.

-(Me obligó a usar mi técnica para separarme de Kushina, tengo que darme prisa antes de que esto se descontrole)-pensó Minato, despareciendo en otro destello

Al mismo tiempo, Kushina estaba aprisionada con sellos en una especie de formación rocosa, el hombre misterioso estaba en frente de ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-preguntó Kushina débilmente

-Busco lo que está en tu interior-contestó el hombre misterioso

El hombre se acercó a la uzumaki que vio el sharingan en el único ojo visible del hombre, luego el desconocido colocó una mano en el sello de Kushina y centrándose con su sharingan, gritó:

-¡Libérate, Kyūbi!

El chackra empezó a salir de Kushina, formando lentamente al Kyūbi, tras un proceso largo y doloroso, el bijū estaba completo, el cuerpo de Kushina cayó pesadamente, de vuelta a Minato, el namikaze apareció en una casa de seguridad a las afueras de la aldea, tras asegurar a Naruto, volvió a desaparecer, justo a tiempo para salvar a Kushina de ser aplastada por el Kyūbi, de nuevo volvió a la casa de seguridad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Minato-kun?-preguntó Kushina

Minato no dijo nada al momento, si no que llevó a la uzumaki dónde estaba Naruto y la tumbó a su lado y dijo:

-Está bien, estás con Naruto

Kushina sonrió y asintió levemente, el joven hokage cogió su abrigo, dando la espalda a su esposa e hijo, dijo solemnemente:

-Volveré cuando arreglé esto, ten cuidado

Después de que Minato desapareciera, el hombre misterioso apareció en la aldea e invocó al Kyūbi no Yōko, el bijū empezó a causar caos por toda la aldea, Yusei, Saiko y Ryota se dirigieron a la residencia de su hokage junto sus hijos, cuando llegaron vieron que estaba destruida pero no por el Kyūbi.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero seguro que Minato lo sabe-dijo Yusei

-Si no está aquí, estará en su casa de seguridad, vamos- dijo Saiko

Los kayonike se dirigieron a la casa de seguridad de Minato, lo que encontraron fue diferente a lo que esperaban, una Kushina debilitada abrazando a su hijo

-¿Qué está pasando, hermana?-preguntó Ryoto

-Un hombre enmascarado atacó en el parto y liberó al Kyūbi de mí, Minato-kun está intentando solucionarlo-contestó Kushina débilmente

De vuelta a Minato, apareció encima de su rostro de piedra del Monumento Hokage, en ese momento el Kyūbi lanzó una _Bijūdama _hacia él, el namikaze usó una técnica-espacio tiempo combinada con uno de sus kunais especiales para redirigirla fuera de la aldea, luego el hombre enmascarado apareció y ambos empezaron a luchar, el enmascarado usaba unas cadenas y una técnica espacio-tiempo, finalmente Minato consiguió herir al enmascarado, romper el control sobre el Kyūbi y hacer huir al enmascarado, más tarde invocó al jefe sapo, Gamabunta que aplastó al bijū, en un instante los tres desaparecieron, en la casa de seguridad se sintió el peligro y los tres kayonike salieron de la casa, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado de los dos uzumakis, el Kyūbi apareció.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-se preguntó Ryota en shock

-No todo está perdido, mirad, Minato los rescató-dijo Yusei

Ciertamente Minato había salvado a Kushina y tenía a Naruto en sus brazos, el rubio al ver a Yusei, a Saiko y a Ryota, sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-Ha sido un placer conoceros, cuidaos todos y hacer que Kushina-chan viva

Con esfuerzo increíble, el joven hokage lanzó a la uzumaki al grupo que fue atrapada por Yusei, justo después Minato usó _Shiki Fūjin _para sellar la mitad del chackra del Kyūbi en sí mismo, aún limitado consiguió invocar a un sapo con el nombre de Gamatora y darle la llave del futuro sello de su hijo, tras esto combinó el _Shiki Fūjin _con el _Hakke no Fūin Shiki y_ selló el resto del Kyūbi en Naruto.

Cuatro años más tarde:

En la puerta de Konoha no sato, el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba esperando a sus nietos adoptivos mientras pensaba en los padres de ambos, sabía que uno de ellos no podía cuidarlos, dado que no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, las madres también eran incapaces debido a que se marcharon para recuperarse de la experiencia y alejar la atención de su ex rival para el puesto de Sandaime, Danzo Shimimura, aunque el anciano hokage dudaba que las madres habían abandonado a Naruto Uzumaki y al medio-hermano de éste, Ryo Kayonike, ambos creían que eran huérfanos, ni siquiera sabían que estaban relacionados, lo peor era que ambos eran odiados por la aldea, pero por motivos diferentes, Naruto por tener al Kyuubi sellado dentro de él y Ryo por tener un línea de sangre que permite que sus emociones tengan consciencia propia y crear cuerpos físicos para ellas y también por el historial sangriento del clan.

-¡Ji ji-san, ya llegamos!-gritó un niño de cuatro años

-Ya te oigo, Naruto-dijo Sandaime

Naruto tenía el pelo de punta rubio y corto, en las mejillas tenía 3 marcas, los ojos azules profundo, llevaba una camiseta desgastada negra con una espiral roja en la parte delantera, llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas sandalias ninja azules.

-Nii-chan, cálmate un poco-dijo Ryo

Ryo era unos meses mayor que Naruto, tenía el pelo rojo con puntas negras, ojos verdes, llevaba una camiseta azul con los cinco kanjis elementales de color blanco en la espalda, también tenía unos pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias ninja azules.

-Ji ji-san, ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Ryo

-Vamos a Suna, tengo cosas que negociar con el Kazekage-contestó Sandaime

Más tarde en Suna:

-¡Bienvenidos a Suna!-gritó Sandaime con júbilo

-Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama le espera-dijo un guardia

-De acuerdo, vosotros podéis explorar la aldea, no os metáis en problemas-dijo Sandaime

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron, tras un rato, llegaron al parque y vieron a un niño pelirrojo con un oso de peluche, tenía la cara triste, al lado de él, un niño moreno y una niña rubia, todos llevaban el mismo estilo de traje.

-Hola, ¿Podemos jugar con vosotros?-preguntó Ryo

-¿Queréis jugar con nosotros?-preguntó el pelirrojo confuso

-Pues claro-dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó la rubia

-Yo soy Ryo Kayonike, él es Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, ¿Y vosotros?-contestó Ryo

-Yo soy Temari, el moreno es mi hermano, Kankuro y el pelirrojo es mi otro hermano, Gaara-contestó la rubia

Durante el resto del día, los cinco niños se divirtieron mucho, su diversión se interrumpió un momento, a causa de un hombre que intentó separar a Ryo y Naruto de Gaara, pero ellos consiguieron golpear al hombre y volver junto a Gaara.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-preguntó Ryo enojado

-Es por vuestra seguridad, es un demonio-dijo el hombre temeroso

-No nos importa lo que dices que es, es nuestro amigo, igual que sus hermanos-defendió Ryo

-Hemos estado con él todo el día, porque queríamos, no por influencia como tú dices-dijo Naruto

Aunque no se dieron cuenta, Gaara por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonriendo de felicidad.

-Será vuestro fin-dijo el hombre, mientras huía

-(Ellos me consideran su amigo)-pensó Gaara

-Ese idiota, es como los aldeanos de Konoha-dijo Naruto

-Nos vamos, Ji ji-san nos espera-dijo Ryo

-Cierto, tenemos que irnos-dijo Naruto

-(Ellos, ¿También son odiados por su aldea?)-pensó Kankuro

-(Espero volver a verlos)-pensó Temari

Los dos chicos se separaron de los hermanos Suna, para dirigirse al hotel donde estaban hospedados con el Sandaime y los ANBU, con esperanzas de la futura diversión del día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha<em>

_Konoha no dākuurufu: El León Oscuro de Konoha_

_Bijūdama: Bomba Bestia con Cola_

_Shiki Fūjin: Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte_

_Hakke no Fūin Shiki: Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas_


	2. Capítulo I

Comentad,si hay algún error ortográfico o si creis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad:No poseo los personajes de Naruto o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios;solo poseo el carácter mis personajes,etc originales y la trama

AVISO: El harem en si mismo no pasará hasta la secuela, en esta historia conocerán a las chicas,podeis dar vuestra opinión sobre quien quereis que estén(a través de review)

CAPITULO 1:

Mientras el Sandaime Hokage y sus acompañantes descansaban del viaje y la actividades del día, en otra parte de las Naciones Elementales, más concretamente en las ruinas de _Uzushiogakure no Sato, _también conocida como _Chōju no Sato_ debido a la longevidad de sus habitantes, ubicada en una isla cercana a las fronteras de _Hi no Kuni_, una mujer miraba hacia la luna que emitía un brillo hermoso con aire nostálgico, además de arrepentimiento y tristeza, la mujer llevaba un abrigo abierto desde abajo negro con unas pequeñas cadenas en la zona del cuello, debajo se veía unos pantalones largo negros, llevaba guantes también negros y unas botas del mismo color **(Atuendo: Organización XIII)**, tenía el pelo rojo casi granate que le caía en melena hasta un poco más de la cintura y los ojos de un tono azul oscuro.

-¿Otra vez aquí, Kushina?-preguntó una voz femenina

La voz pertenecía a una mujer con el mismo atuendo que la pelirroja, la mujer tenía el pelo corto rojo con las puntas negras y una trenza que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-¿No te arrepientes de abandonarlos, Ryota?-preguntó Kushina

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no había otra opción, Danzō podía aprovechar que estabas debilitada e intentar convertirlos en un arma sin emociones-contestó Ryota

-Ya lo sé, pero me odio a mí misma, podíamos haberlos traído con nosotras y cuidarlos-dijo Kushina

-Si hubiéramos hecho eso, habría enviado a sus ANBU, tras nosotras, Yusei y Saiko no podrían con ellos y Tira-chan sufriría el mismo destino-explicó Ryota

Kushina suspiró conociendo la verdad de las palabras de su media-hermana, a pesar de que no restaba el dolor emocional, dicha persona se sentó a su lado y también observaba la luna.

-Deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos un largo viaje a Kirigakure no Sato y ayudar a la rebelión-dijo Ryota

-Cierto, mientras nosotras nos encargamos de Kirigakure, Yusei y Saiko se ocuparán de Kumogakure-dijo Kushina

-Si conseguimos que esas dos aldeas sean civilizadas respecto Konoha, Ryo y Naruto tendrán poderosos aliados-comentó Ryota

-Será un milagro se hacemos lo mismo con Iwagakure, pero merecerá la pena, ¿no crees?-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Pensáis unificar las cinco grandes aldeas ninja?-preguntó una voz masculina

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y reconocieron a Yusei Kayonike y Saiko Kayonike, sonrientes.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Kushina, Ryota-dijo Saiko

-No buscamos unificar las cinco grandes aldeas, solo buscamos aliados para Naruto y Ryo, sobre todo con la amenaza del hombre enmascarado-dijo Kushina

-Sin olvidar a Orochimaru y a Danzō, también son peligrosos-dijo Ryota

-Cierto, pero ¿Qué pasa con el plan Cupido?-preguntó Saiko pícaramente

Kushina y Ryota se ruborizaron un poco, sabiendo muy bien lo que implicaba ese plan para sus hijos, la risa de Yusei les trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tosiendo falsamente, las dos mujeres volvieron a mirar a la luna.

-El plan no tendrá existo si Danzō sigue vivo, al igual que esos buitres de Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y los civiles-dijo Kushina

-Si conseguimos que el _Daimyō _de _Hi no Kuni_, se enterara de lo que sucede, pueda hacer algo-propuso Yusei

-Tal vez, pero debemos tener cuidado, Danzō tiene espías que son influyentes y poderosos-dijo la uzumaki

En las profundidades de _Ta no Kuni, _también conocida como_ Oto no Kuni__,_más concretamente en _Otogakure no Sato, _el nombrado Orochimaru, también conocido como el sanin serpiente y el alumno traidor del Hokage Sandaime estaba en su trono, pensando en sus futuros planes para conquistar el mundo, su objetivo principal era desarrollar una manera de convertirse en inmortal y luego conseguir el _Dōjutsu_ del clan Uchiha, Orochimaru era un hombre de piel puramente blanca, tenía los ojos los amarillos con ranuras, semejantes a los de una serpiente, también tenía el pelo largo negro.

-(Tengo que encontrar más sujetos de prueba, luego tengo que encontrar una manera de inyectarme una muestra de esa bestia demente, Jūgo, parece que Kimimaro es el único capaz de controlarlo)-pensó Orochimaru

En Konoha, el nombrado Danzō estaba en su base subterránea, planeando como controlar al jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko y al heredero del clan Kayonike, ambos serían de gran utilidad, también podía usar a algunas de sus ANBU para producir más armas con las que gobernaría las Naciones Elementales con puño de hierro, Danzō Shimura era un hombre con el pelo negro, apenas visible debido a las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara, tenía una cicatriz con forma de x en la barbilla, el único ojo era negro, llevaba una camisa blanca, una túnica marrón sobre la misma que abarcaba las piernas y el hombro derecho

-(Pronto dominaré las Naciones Elementales, con mis nuevas armas)-pensó Danzō

En otra parte de Konoha, los asesores del Hokage, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado junto los consejeros civiles están en una reunión secreta para seguir con sus planes de liberarse de lo que consideraban como unas abominaciones demoniacas, no importaba si morían, o si estaban bajo el control de su aliado, o fuera de su país

-Debemos deshacernos de los demonios, pero Hiruzen y los líderes de los clanes no lo permiten-comentó Koharu

-Ignorantes, ¿No saben que es lo mejor?, los demonios están contaminando nuestra aldea, igual que sus madres-dijo Homura

En _Amegakure no Sato_, una persona observaba la industrializada aldea que estaba cubierta por una intensa lluvia, la persona era un hombre con el pelo de punta naranja, los ojos eran grises con múltiples anillos alrededor de la pupila, era _Rinnegan, _el _Dōjutsu _más poderoso existente, tenía varios piercings por toda la cara, llevaba un abrigo de cuello alto de color negro, con nubes rojas que tenían el borde blanco y algunos detalles rojos, este hombre se hacía llamar Pain, aunque en realidad era un cuerpo muerto animado gracias a una técnica de sus ojos, el verdadero cuerpo estaba oculto para evitar daños, dado que era frágil y delicado.

-¿Cómo va el reclutamiento, Konan?-preguntó Pain motonamente

Una nube de papel se combinó, formando una mujer, la mujer tenía el pelo azul lacio con una flor azul de papel, los ojos de color ámbar, una sombra de ojos azul-purpura, tenía un piercing esférico debajo del labio inferior, llevaba el mismo atuendo que Pain

-El ex espadachín de Kiri, Kisame Hoshikage, un religioso de Jashin llamado Hidan, el ex marionetista de Suna, Sasori, son los únicos que se han unido a la causa-dijo Konan con el mismo tono monótono

-Es un buen comienzo, pero necesitamos más miembros para el _Gedō Mazō_-dijo Pain

En Kirigakure no Sato, el Yondaime Mizukage estaba observando su aldea desde la ventana, algunas casas estaban en ruinas, cadáveres esparcidos y la gente aterrorizada, estos eran los efectos de la guerra civil, desde que anunció que los usuarios de Kekkai Genkai debía ser erradicados, muchos no compartían su punto de vista pero debido a que tenía sellado en su interior al _Sanbi no Kyodaigame,_ pocos se atrevían a desafiarle, sobre todo desde el intento de uno de los espadachines con el nombre de Zabuza Momochi, el Mizukage era un hombre con el pelo corto de color crema, los ojos morados, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, llevaba una camiseta negra con la placa de Kiri, un pañuelo en el cuello, una correa que sujetaba un bastón, su nombre era Yagura.

-Parece que mi plan va bien-dijo una voz, detrás del Mizukage

Yagura no mostró signos de percatarse de la voz, mantenía la mirada en la aldea, repentinamente una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y la cara tenía una expresión de tristeza que en instante se reemplazó con una expresión estoica

Detrás del mizukage, había un hombre con un abrigo con capucha que ocultaba todo el cuerpo, su cara estaba oculta tras una máscara naranja formando la silueta de un vórtice hacia el único agujero para los ojos

-(Mi marioneta se está resistiendo, tal vez debería cortarle las cuerdas, pero necesito que Kiri esté todavía más debilitada, después dejaré que esa rebelión liderada por esa mujer, tengan su momento de gloria)-pensó el enmascarado

La mañana siguiente de la llegada a Sunagakure no Sato, Ryo y Naruto estaban jugando en el parque, bajo la vigilancia de las ANBU, llamadas Yūgao Uzuki y Komachi, al rato, los hermanos, Temari, Kankurō y Gaara llegaron también al parque.

-¿A qué queréis jugar?-preguntó Kankurō

-Antes de jugar, tenemos un regalo para vosotros-dijo Ryo

Naruto sacó un rollo y se lo dio a Temari, al abrirlo, descubrieron un dibujo bastante impresionante para niños de su edad, de los cinco y un título tosco que decía _Furenzu_, el fondo era la Torre Kazekage y la Torre Hokage.

-Es increíble, ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros?-preguntó el moreno

-Si, yo me encargué del título y la mitad del fondo, Ryo de los personajes y la otra mitad del fondo-contestó Naruto

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?-preguntó la hermana mayor

-Sois los primeros amigos que tenemos...-comenzó Naruto

-y queríamos hacer algo especial-concluyó Ryo

Los hermanos prometieron guardar el dibujo, sobre todo el pelirrojo que juró que no se separaría de él ni un momento, todos jugaron hasta bien entrada la tarde,

-Se esta haciendo tarde, tenemos que irnos-dijo Naruto

-Cierto, ji ji-san nos matará si llegamos tarde, que fastidio mañana volvemos a Konoha-dijo Ryo

Los cinco chicos bajaron las cabezas, en señal de tristeza, para el camino de vuelta al hotel, tomaron una ruta diferente a la habitual, a mitad de camino, descubrieron una puerta doble con un escorpión y alrededor estaba escrito _Akasuna_ en rojo, la curiosidad de los niños les dominó y abrieron la puerta.

-Ryo, ¿Qué crees que habrá?-preguntó Naruto

-No lo sé, nii-chan-contestó Ryo

Tras la puerta, había una sala de tamaño medio, en ella, había armas, botes con venenos, infinidad de piezas de madera, pelo sintético, ojos falsos, rollos de diversos tamaños...

-Whoa, ¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Naruto

-Marionetas-contestó Ryo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Naruto

-Lo pone ahí-contestó Ryo, señalando a un rollo abierto en la pared central

En el rollo se leía: "_Para aquellos que hayan sido considerados dignos, en esta sala, se encuentran los materiales para hacer marionetas, también está toda la información que poseía sobre el arte del marionetismo, que esta información y materiales os sea útil y os ayude para convertiros en marionetistas legendarios_.-_Akasuna no Sasori_ -"

-Naruto, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Ryo

-Si, seremos marionetistas-contestó Naruto

-Tenemos que pedirle a ji ji-san que nos enseñe como sellar cosas en rollos, para llevarnos todo esto-explicó Ryo

Los chicos salieron de la sala y tomaron nota del entorno para volver a la cueva, más tarde Naruto y Ryo ya estaban en el hotel, e informaron al Sandaime de lo que habían encontrado y lo que querían hacer.

-(El marionetismo es un arte muy raro, pero puede que les ayude a convertirse en ninjas de gran alcance)-pensó Sandaime

-Está bien, chicos, os ayudaré pero me tenéis que llevar allí-dijo el anciano hokage

A la mañana siguiente en la entrada de Sunagakure no Sato:

-Hokage-sama, tenemos que irnos-dijo Yūgao

-Tenemos que esperar a Naruto y Ryo-dijo el anciano hokage

De repente, vieron cinco figuras, dos de ellas con varios rollos atados a la espalda, estaban hablando tranquilamente, mientras se acercaban.

-¡Naruto, Ryo, tenemos que irnos!-exclamó Sandaime

-¡Ya vamos, ji ji-san!-gritó Naruto

Los cinco llegaron donde estaba el Sandaime que dijo:

-Tenéis que despediros de vuestros amigos

-Adiós, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, espero volver a veros pronto-dijo Naruto

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Ryo con una sonrisa

-Hasta otra, hermanos desastre-dijo Kankuro con burla

El grupo de Konoha partió de Suna, dejando tres amigos y una sala completamente vacía, el viaje de regreso a Konoha comienza, al igual que el camino hacia su ascensión.

* * *

><p><em>Furenzu: <em>_Amigos_

_Akasuna: __Arena Roja_

_Akasuna no Sasori: _Sasori de la Arena Roja

_Uzushiogakure no Sato: __Aldea Oculta del Remolino_

_Chōju no Sato:__ Aldea de la Longevidad_

_Hi no Kuni:__ País del Fuego_

_Daimyō:_ _Señor Feudal_

_Ta no Kuni: __País del Campo de Arroz_

_Oto no Kuni: __País del Sonido_

_Otogakure no Sato: __Aldea Oculta del Sonido_

_Dōjutsu:_ _Técnica de pupila_

_Amegakure no Sato:__ Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia_

_Rinnegan:__ Ojo de Samsara_

_Gedō Mazō:__ Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior_

_Sanbi no Kyodaigame: __Tortuga de Tres Colas_


	3. Capitulo II

Comentad,si hay algún error ortográfico o si creis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad:No poseo los personajes de Naruto o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios;solo poseo el carácter mis personajes,etc originales y la trama

AVISO: El harem en si mismo no pasará hasta la secuela, en esta historia conocerán a las chicas,podeis dar vuestra opinión sobre quien quereis que estén(a través de review)

CAPITULO 2:

Han pasado cuatro años desde de la visita a Suna, en esos años, Naruto y Ryo aprendieron con la ayuda de algunos ninjas y el hokage, el arte del marionetismo, al principio aprendieron a acceder a su chackra, y lo que venía con él, control de chackra, luego aprendieron a controlar un pequeño muñeco de prácticas, después marionetas más grandes, al final avanzaron mucho, hasta el extremo de construir sus propias marionetas y poder controlarlas con una mano, la amistad con Temari, Kankurō y Gaara se enfrió debido a la distancia y a que casi no podían ir a Sunagakure, pero conocieron a más gente:

Sakura Haruno, una chica de padres civiles, tenía el pelo rosa chicle y los ojos verdes, era muy tímida e insegura, debido a que muchas chicas se burlaban de su frente, y de quién Naruto estuvo enamorado, Ino Yamanaka, la heredera del clan Yamanaka y la mejor amiga de Sakura, tenía el pelo rubio platino y los ojos azul turquesa, era bastante mandona y entrometida, siempre queriendo saber lo que ocurría, pero también tenía un buen corazón, Shikamaru Nara, el heredero del clan Nara,tenía tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, era muy perezoso y desganado aunque era más listo que los demás, Chōji Akimichi, el heredero del clan Akimichi, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos negros, además dos espirales rosadas en las mejillas, Kiba y Hana Inuzuka, los herederos del clan Inuzuka, Hana era seis años mayor que Kiba, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos negros, además de dos colmillos rojos en cada mejilla, era bastante tranquila y relajada aunque también muy leal, Kiba también tenía el pelo castaño aunque más salvaje, los ojos también eran negro y al igual que su hermana tenía dos colmillos rojos en las mejillas, era impulsivo, orgulloso e irritante, pero también era leal, Hinata y Hanabi Hyūga, las herederas del clan Hyūga, Hanabi tenía cinco años menos que Hinata, tenía el pelo negro, su hermana, tenía el pelo de color lavanda, ambas tenían los ojos blancos sin pupilas, debido a su _Dōjutsu, _el _Byakugan_, era bastante tímida y amable aunque tenía poca autoconfianza, Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan Aburame, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, era estoico y lógico, TenTen, una chica de padres civiles y Rock Lee, un chico de padres civiles, que además no era capaz de acceder a su chackra debido a una enfermedad.

-Calle de Konoha-

-Oye, hermano, ¿Cuántas marionetas hemos creado?-preguntó Ryo

-A ver, creo que cuatro, dos para cada uno, los _Umi no futago_-contestó Naruto

Los _Umi no futago _eran dos marionetas casi idénticas, parecidas a dos adolescentes, tenían la parte superior humana con algunos rasgos de pez, el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, con un falso bronceado, la parte inferior era una cola de pez con distintos dibujos en cada uno **(Tidus y Shuyin(FFX/X-2)), **_Yūrei _llevaba una camiseta amarilla y verde con las mangas a cuadros rojos y negros, unas hombreras de metal de las que salían tres picos diferentes tamaños, unos brazales metálicos que se separaban en dos, una para el antebrazo y otra para el codo de cuál salía un pico, en su mano derecha había un sable largo azul celeste simple aunque de la empuñadura salía una especie de aleta **(Detalle: Soul Calibur(Arma))**.

_Yume _llevaba una camiseta corta amarilla y blanca, un colgante con un dibujo extraño, una hombrera con púas de acero en el hombro izquierdo y un faldar lateral andrajoso de color rojo anaranjado con tribales negros **(Atuendo: Jecht (Dissidia)), **en su mano derecha había un sable largo azul con detalles dorados, con unas telas rojas que caían desde la empuñadura **(Arma: Fraternidad + Artema)**, ambos estaban construidos para ataques veloces y para reaccionar rápido.

Los chicos seguían caminando, cuando una turba de aldeanos se paró frente a ellos, oyeron diversos insultos, Naruto estaba a punto de sacar una marioneta para defenderse, pero Ryo le interrumpió, diciendo:

-Solo les darás una excusa, vámonos

Los chicos asintieron entre si y empezaron a correr, finalmente llegaron a su "casa", cansados y sin aliento pero no heridos, la "casa" era una simple cabaña abandonada en los límites del bosque, estaba decorada pobremente, cuatro marionetas incompletas, piezas desperdigadas, rollos y dos camas independientes, viejas y oxidadas, habían vivido allí, desde que fueron expulsados del orfanato por quejarse de que los niños los trataban mal.

-¿Cómo crees que estarán Sakura e Ino?, hace mucho tiempo que no las vemos-dijo Ryo

-No lo sé, pero espero que estén bien-dijo Naruto

-Sobre todo, Sakura-chan-dijo Ryo con burla

-Oh, cállate, desde que apareció Uke-teme, se ha obsesionado con él-dijo Naruto

A pesar de sus gran cantidad de amigos, Sasuke Uchiha no entraba en esa categoría, no quiere decir que fueran enemigos a muerte, simplemente era un caso de celos infantiles, era muy popular, Sasuke tenía el pelo negro y los ojos ónice, el chico era antisocial, no quería hacer amistades con nadie, pero eso no impidió que muchas chicas le buscaran, Sakura e Ino no eran la excepción aunque Ino no era tan fanática como la mayoría, Sakura por desgracia si lo era, hasta el punto de romper su amistad con la yamanaka, eso destruyó cualquier enamoramiento de Naruto.

Al instante, Yūgao apareció y dijo maternalmente:

-Hokage-sama, quiere veros ahora

-De acuerdo, Yūgaonee-chan-dijo Ryo

Acto seguido, la kunoichi agarró a los dos niños por los hombros y desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

Más tarde en la Torre Hokage:

El Sandaime tenía ante él a los mayores bromistas de Konoha desde los tiempos del Yondaime y solo tienen ocho años, muchas de sus bromas, aunque inofensivas, demostraban una habilidad excepcional para las trampas, porque eran capaces de emboscar a los objetivos y huir sin que los pillaran, nadie estaba a salvo, desde los aldeanos, hasta él mismo, Naruto llevaba una camiseta negra con una especie de espiral roja en el frente de la camiseta, unos pantalones cortos blanquecinos con una raya vertical azul a cada lado y unas sandalias ninja azules, Ryo llevaba una camiseta morada oscura con entramado de espinas negras, unos pantalones cortos negros con una raya vertical morada a cada lado y unas sandalias ninja negras, ambos llevaban unas gafas de aviador en la frente.

-Os he llamado, para preguntaros si queréis entrar en la academia -dijo el hokage

-¿Podemos entrar?, ¿Podremos convertirnos en ninjas reales?-preguntó Naruto

-Si, tenéis la edad requerida para entrar, además será muy útil para aumentar vuestro número de habilidades-contestó Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras los dos niños y el anciano discutían sobre la academia, una encapuchada los observaba desde el tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos, claramente oyendo la conversación, repentinamente desapareció en una nube de humo

Al mismo tiempo, dos encapuchadas estaban en un barco de camino hacia Kirigakure no Sato, cuando una de ellas, rio suavemente, la otra encapuchada miró a su acompañante y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Kushina-chan?

-Parece que Naruto y Ryo van a entrar en la academia, Ryota-contestó Kushina

-Bueno, gracias a su visita a Suna, tendrán un poco de ventaja, aunque no creo que dure mucho-dijo Ryota

-Cierto, los profesores intentarán sabotearlos, solo para entorpecer su carrera ninja-dijo Kushina con disgusto

Poco después, el barco llegó al puerto y las encapuchadas se camuflaron con la multitud que bajaba de la embarcación, después de marcharse del puerto, las encapuchadas caminaban lentamente por la densa vegetación, cuando una voz femenina se oyó a su alrededor que dijo:

-Es mejor vivir en la vergüenza que…

-morir en el orgullo-dijo Kushina

Inmediatamente después dos personas aparecieron delante de las encapuchadas, una mujer y un hombre, el hombre tenía el pelo corto azul claro, un parche en un ojo y un talismán en cada oreja, llevaba una bata azul verdosa, la mujer tenía el pelo castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, algunos mechones enmarcaban la cara, uno de ellos cubría un ojo, el único ojo visible era de color verde claro, llevaba un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas, el vestido sólo cubría hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros, también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esas, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas y finalmente alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa.

-Parece que habéis llegado bien-comentó la mujer

-No es difícil cuando se supone que no estás en el mundo de los vivos-dijo Ryota

-Supongo, mi nombre es Mei Terumī, líder de la rebelión-dijo la mujer

Kushina y Ryota se inclinaron levemente en señal de respeto, el hombre dijo:

-Mei-sama, tenemos que irnos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el mizukage descubra su presencia y alerte a Konoha

-Lo sé, Ao, pero es de buenos modales presentarse-dijo Mei

Al mismo tiempo, en Kumogakure no Sato, dos encapuchados, un hombre y una mujer, estaban caminando hacia la montaña más alta, donde estaba ubicada la oficina del Raikage, los encapuchados estaban siendo vigilados por varios ninjas, uno de esos ninjas llamó la atención de los encapuchados.

-¿Sientes eso, Saiko-chan?-preguntó el hombre

-Si, parece que uno de los jinchūriki de Kumo, nos sigue, más concretamente el jinchūriki del _Nibi no Bakeneko, _Yusei-kun-contestó Saiko

Yusei y Saiko siguieron caminando como si no supieran que estaban siendo vigilados, al tiempo que pensaban en el futuro en encuentro con el raikage.

-Espero que Tira-chan, esté bien-dijo Saiko

-No te preocupes, confío en Keito, me salvó la vida una vez, además si ocurre algo, descubrirá mi furia-dijo Yusei

De vuelta a Konoha, Naruto y Ryo estaba trabajando en una nueva marioneta, específicamente diseñada para los golpes contundentes y la defensa, nombrada _Kyodaina sensō_ **(Astaroth (SC)),** con la emoción de entrar en la academia dentro de unas horas, fresca en la mente

Más tarde en la Academia:

Naruto y Ryo, llegaron a la puerta de la clase asignada, tras abrir vieron unas cuantas caras conocidas: Kiba Inuzuka con un cachorro blanco, Chōji Akimichi comiendo de una bolsa de patatas fritas, Shikamaru Nara durmiendo sobre el escritorio, Hinata Hyūga mirando tímidamente hacia ellos, Shino Aburame imitando a una estatua, su enemigo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Ambos se sentaron en la zona donde estaban sus amigos, al lado de Naruto estaba una enrojecida Hinata, al lado de Ryo estaba Kiba, delante estaban Shino, Chōji y Shikamaru, el kayonike se fijó en el cachorro de Kiba y preguntó:

-¿Quién es tú nuevo amigo, Kiba?

-Ryo, te presento a Akamaru, mi compañero-contestó el inuzuka

-Encantado de conocerte, Akamaru-dijo Ryo, usando una de las patas delanteras en una imitación de un apretón de manos

Akamaru ladró brevemente, el inuzuka traduciendo, dijo:

-Akamaru dice que igualmente

-¿Cuánto hace que es tu compañero?-preguntó Ryo curioso

-Hace poco, además lo encontré-contestó Kiba

Mientras Kiba y Ryo estaban hablando sobre Akamaru, Naruto estaba intentando hablar con Hinata, pero la chica era muy tímida y tartamudeaba incontroladamente, al final la chica se desmayó a causa de la vergüenza

Al instante, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka luchando por traspasar la puerta, gritándose una a otra.

-¡He ganado, Ino-cerdo!-exclamó Sakura

-¡De eso nada, Chica-frente!-gritó Ino

-¡Arg, mis oídos me sangran, que se paren, por favor!-se burló Ryo

-¡Todos, tened cuidado con el ataque de las banshees!-gritó Naruto burlón

Mientras la clase se llenaba de risas, finalmente Ino se sentó con su grupo de amigos y Sakura al lado de Sasuke, dos chunnins aparecieron, Iruka Umino y su asistente, Mizuki.

-Bienvenidos, soy Iruka y él es Mizuki y seremos vuestros profesores durante los próximos cuatro años-dijo Iruka

Con esto, empieza una nueva etapa en la vida de Naruto y Ryo.

* * *

><p><em>Byakugan:<em> _Ojo Blanco_

_Umi no futago: Gemelos del Mar_

_Yūrei:__Fantasma_

_Yume: Sueño_

_Nibi no Bakeneko:__Gato Demonio de Dos Colas_

_Kyodaina sensō: Gigante de la Guerra_


	4. Capitulo III

Comentad,si hay algún error ortográfico o si creis que el rating es incorrecto, avisad

Descargo de responsabilidad:No poseo los personajes de Naruto o de cualquier otra serie/película/videojuego, tampoco poseo los posibles fan arts de otros usuarios;solo poseo el carácter mis personajes,etc originales y la trama

AVISO: El harem en si mismo no pasará hasta la secuela, en esta historia conocerán a las chicas,podeis dar vuestra opinión sobre quien quereis que estén(a través de review)

CAPITULO 3:

Naruto y Ryo se estaban relajándose y recordando como conocieron a sus amigos, en el Monumento Hokage, más concretamente en la cabeza del Yondaime, su héroe, tras el primer día de academia, en el cuál descubrieron que iban a tener una escolaridad muy difícil y complicada debido a los profesores

-Parece que los profesores son tan idiotas como la población general-comentó Ryo con una expresión de asco

-Cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada, sería su palabra contra la nuestra-dijo Naruto.

-Siento que vamos sufrir grandes cambios-dijo Ryo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Naruto confuso

-No sé como explicarlo, es una sensación que tengo-contestó Ryo incierto

Naruto sabía que debía no subestimar esas palabras, porque si su hermano tiene una sensación así, es que algo va a pasar en el futuro

- Flashback, Tres años atrás -

Una turba de aldeanos estaban atacando con armas caseras y objetos cortantes a Naruto y Ryo, unos niños de casi cinco años, tenían las ropas destrozadas, Ryo tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, aún ensangrentado, servía de escudo entre los aldeanos y Naruto, el kayonike tenía el pelo rojo completo y la piel muy pálida, casi blanca, todo su cuerpo generaba electricidad morada, manteniendo a la turba alejada.

-No dejaré que lo toquéis-dijo Ryo enfadado

-Reconozco que tienes agallas, chico-dijo el líder

Casualmente, el líder del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara, un hombre muy inteligente pero también muy perezoso con el pelo negro atado en coleta, los ojos negros, cicatrices en la cara y una pequeña perilla negra, llevaba un abrigo marrón claro de piel, unos guanteletes negros y la indumentaria típica de los chunis y jonins, aunque se veían dos mangas cortas, Chōza Akimichi, líder del clan Akimichi, un hombre que glotón muy amoroso con el pelo largo rojo y dos marcas en las mejillas, llevaba un traje samurái que implica una camiseta y pantalón negro con una armadura completa que tiene escrito _shoku_ en la zona del abdomen, también lleva un cinturón de cuerda, protectores de mano y en lugar de un protector de la frente, lleva un pedazo de tela atado a la cabeza, posiblemente para contener el pelo e Inoichi Yamanaka, el líder del clan Yamanaka, un hombre con el pelo rubio pálido que acaba en una cola de caballo, los ojos verdes, llevaba un abrigo abierto rojo, protectores de brazo y el atuendo típico de chunis y jonins, los tres hombres paseaban por esa zona para ir a tomar algo, cuando de repente vieron la turba de aldeanos, a Ryo ensangrentado y a Naruto detrás de él.

-¡Muere, demonio!-gritó un aldeano

Al instante toda la turba quedó paralizada y Ryo cayó pesadamente sobre una rodilla de agotamiento, jadeando por el extremo esfuerzo, el pelo volvió a su estado original y la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo desapareció.

-No está bien atacar a un par de niños indefensos-dijo una voz perezosa

Los agresivos aldeanos vieron a Shikaku enfrente de ellos, concentrando su chackra y con su sombra extendida cubriendo las suyas propias, luego apareció Chōza en un remolino de hojas, armado con su bastón Bō al lado del nara, otro remolino de hojas apareció en el otro lado de Shikaku, revelando a Inoichi que dijo:

-Dejadlos en paz y os dejaremos marchar sin daños

Los aldeanos no eran tontos, a pesar de que estaban nublados por su odio hacia los niños y asintieron, Shikaku los liberó de su técnica y se marcharon rápidamente.

-Por lo menos, son listos-comentó Chōza

Ryo miró a los tres adultos ninjas desconfiado y dijo antes de desmayarse de cansancio y pérdida de sangre:

-No os acerquéis a nosotros

-Pobres, ¿Qué os parece si los llevamos con nosotros?-preguntó Inoichi

-Supongo que no podemos dejarlos aquí-dijo Shikaku

-Cierto, el hospital tampoco es una opción-dijo Chōza

Más tarde en el Complejo Hyūga:

-Inoichi-sama, Chōza-sama, Shikaku-sama, Hiashi-sama os espera-dijo uno de los guardias Hyūga que protegía la entrada del Complejo

-De acuerdo, dile que hemos traído dos invitados más-dijo Inoichi

El guardia vio a Naruto agazapado en la pierna de Shikaku, claramente asustado y el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de Ryo en la espada de Chōza.

-De acuerdo-dijo el guardia, con una mirada sospechosa

El Complejo era un recinto de muchas casas, eran grandes casas de madera con techos de tejas, había una casa central, con dos pisos con banderas, en las cuales estaba la insignia Hyūga, los tres ninjas y el único niño consciente llegaron a la puerta de la casa central y el líder del clan, Hiashi Hyūga les estaba esperando, dicho líder tenía el pelo negro largo, los ojos blancos sin pupila, el _Dōjutsu _del clan, llevaba una túnica larga y holgada, encima de ella, un haori marrón.

-Inoichi, Chōza, Shikaku, Tsume y Shibi ya están dentro esperando-dijo Hiashi

Los cuatro adultos y Naruto entraron, en la sala, dentro estaban: Tsume Inuzuka, la líder del clan Inuzuka, tenía el pelo castaño salvaje, los iris rasgados, dos marcas rojas con forma de colmillos en las mejillas, los labios pintados de rosa y un colorete alrededor de los ojos, estaba acompañada por sus hijos, Hana y Kiba Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, el líder del clan Aburame, tenía el pelo corto marrón, un bigote, llevaba una chaqueta de cuello alto que cubría la boca, estaba acompañado con su hijo, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, la hija de Inoichi, Shikamaru Nara, el hijo de Shikaku, Chōji Akimichi, el hijo de Chōza y Hinata Hyūga, la hija de Hiashi, también estaban.

-Vaya, Chōza, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó Tsume, señalando a Ryo

-Un jovencito muy valiente-contestó Chouza, depositando a un inconsciente Ryo

-¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntó Shibi

-Aldeanos-contestó Shikaku

-¿Qué pasó?, este chico parece más muerto que vivo-dijo Tsume

-No sabemos cómo fue herido, pero vimos que se interponía entre una turba de aldeanos y el jinchūriki-contestó Shikaku, apenado

-Pensar que mucha gente, condenaría a unos niños por los acciones de otros, cuando ni siquiera tenían una opción, me da asco-dijo Tsume indignada

-Ciertamente y lo peor de todo es que muchos ninjas comparten ese odio, cuando deberían comprender lo básico del _Fūinjutsu_-dijo Inoichi

-Parece que este joven está usando su _Kekkei Genkai_ para curarse-comentó Shibi

-No sabía que eso era posible, el _Ōkō kanjō _no tiene esa habilidad, Ryota nunca la mostró y no hay evidencia de ello-dijo Tsume, perpleja

El cuerpo del niño fue envuelto en por electricidad morada de nuevo, la piel mantuvo su color, el pelo cambió a plateado, violentamente se despertó, mostrando unos ojos completamente negros con un iris blanco, poco después volvió caer inconsciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Inoichi confuso

-Creo que está aprovechando el poder de _Yami_, para curarse-dijo Tsume

-¿_Yami_?-preguntó Chōza confuso

-Ryota me explicó un poco sobre las habilidades del clan Kayonike, nada serio ni secretos, cada emoción tiene un nombre relativo: _Yami _se refiere a los sentimientos negativos como el odio-explicó Tsume

-¿Es peligroso para él?-preguntó Shikaku, un poco preocupado

-De momento no, al menos eso creo-dijo la inuzuka

-Cuando lo encontramos, tenía el pelo rojo completo y estaba en un estado parecido, ¿Sabes que significa, Tsume?-preguntó Inoichi

-Tal vez este chico usaba el poder combinado de _Yami _e_ Ikari-_contestó Tsume

-¿_Ikari_?-preguntó Chōza

-El nombre relevante a la emoción de la ira-contestó Tsume simplemente

-Ciertamente, este chico tiene un gran potencial, para usar una habilidad pasiva a un nivel asombroso-comentó Shibi motonamente

-He oído que están aprendiendo el arte del marionetismo, si tiene este control ahora, imaginad como será en el futuro-comentó Hiashi

-Tal vez debamos forjar una alianza, se lo debemos a sus padres-dijo Shibi solemnemente

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shibi, ya le he fallado demasiado a Ryota-dijo Tsume rotundamente

-Si mi hijo tuviera esa carga, no me gustaría que estuviera solo, incluso si Yoshino y yo no estuviéramos en el mundo de los vivos-dijo Shikaku con una rara pasión

Mientras los adultos se ocupaban de Ryo, Naruto estaba hablando con los hijos de los líderes de los clanes.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kiba

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, él es Ryo Kayonike, ¿Y vosotros?-respondió Naruto, señalando a su herido hermano

-Soy Ino Yamanaka-dijo Ino alegremente

-Yo, Shino Aburame-dijo Shino motonamente

-Soy Hana Inuzuka y él, mi hermano, Kiba-dijo Hana, señalando a su hermano

-Molesta,..., soy Shikamaru Nara y él es Choji Akimichi-dijo Shikamaru, perezosamente señalando a su amigo

-Yo, s...soy, Hi...Hinata Hyūga-tartamudeó Hinata tímidamente

-Encantado de conoceros-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-preguntó Hana, un poco preocupada

-Los aldeanos nos atacaron, y Ryo me protegió-contestó Naruto un poco triste

-¿Por qué te atacaron?-preguntó Hana confusa

-No lo sé, recuerdo que desde siempre lo han hecho-contestó el uzumaki

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos-dijo Kiba optimista

-Fin Flashback-

-Después de eso, jugamos con ellos todos los días, pero uke-teme apareció e Ino empezó a competir con Sakura por su "amor"-dijo Ryo

-Cierto, pero no es igual que Sakura, todavía conserva algo de sentido común-dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-Nii-chan, cuando aprendamos el Henge no Jutsu, tendremos que hacerlo, ¿estás conmigo?-dijo Ryo seriamente

-No me gusta traicionar a ji ji-san, pero después de lo de hoy, tendremos que hacerlo, si estoy contigo, nii-chan-contestó Naruto rotundamente

Más tarde, ambos chicos estaban de camino a su "casa", cuando se cruzaron con dos figuras encapuchadas, eran dos mujeres, lo único que se veía de ellas, era unos mechones de pelo, una de las encapuchadas lo tenía de color casi granate, la otra lo tenía rojo fuego pero las puntas eran negras.

-¿Eran ellos, nii-chan?-preguntó una de las encapuchadas

-Si parecían, tenemos que seguirlos-contestó la otra encapuchada

-Esperemos que no se encuentren con esos aldeanos ignorantes-dijo la primera encapuchada

Las encapuchadas decidieron seguir a Naruto y Ryo, para encontrarse a una turba de aldeanos frente a los niños.

-¡Lárgate, demonio!, ¡Acabaremos lo que el Yondaime empezó!-gritó un aldeano

La mujer pelirroja estaba templando de ira, si no fuera por su acompañante, habría saltado a por los aldeanos, para matarlos.

-¡Tú también, escoria!, ¡Tu clan nunca debió existir!, solo eran un grupo de asesinos sin escrúpulos-dijo otro aldeano furioso

Ahora, la situación había cambiado, la mujer pelirroja era quién evitaba que su acompañante saltara a por los aldeanos con intenciones muy hostiles, pero en cambio, los muchachos parecían tranquilos, casi aburridos.

-¿No os cansáis de esto?-preguntó Ryo aburrido

-¡Nunca, os destruiremos!-gritó un aldeano

-¿De verdad, creéis que somos tan idiotas?-preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó un aldeano confuso

-Nos estáis provocando, para que ataquemos primero y si alguien muere, iréis al hokage, pidiendo nuestra ejecución-contestó Naruto

-¡Maldito, demonio!-exclamó un aldeano

-Kami-sama, ¿Por qué has creado a unas personas tan idiotas?-se preguntó Ryo con un suspiro

-¿Por qué hacen esto?, si no fuera porque no queremos matarlos...-se dijo Naruto

Al instante, aparecieron cuatro marionetas alrededor de los niños de ocho años, eran dos pares idénticos, los _Umi no futago_.

-Os presentamos a _Yume_ y...-dijo Naruto

-_ Yūrei_, vuestro fin-dijo Ryo

-¿Vuestras últimas palabras?- preguntaron Naruto y Ryo al unísono

En un instante, la cintura de cada marioneta se iluminó un momento, la mitad pez de los _Umi no futago _se volvió humana con algunos rasgos de pez. Con la aparición de las marionetas, la turba empezó a desaparecer a un ritmo alarmante, las encapuchadas sonreían y la pelirroja le dijo a su acompañante:

-Parecen que saben defenderse, pero todavía no están preparados

-Cierto, tendremos que vigilarlos-dijo la acompañante

-Aunque tal vez, ya tengan vigilancia-dijo la pelirroja con picardía

Las encapuchadas desaparecieron, aunque no se dieron cuenta, Ryo había notado su presencia todo el rato.

-(¿Quiénes eran esas encapuchadas?, um, tendré mantenerme a alerta y vigilarlas de cerca)-pensó Ryo

Pero ajeno a Ryo y a Naruto, otra persona se ocultaba en las sombras, en las alturas de los tejados circundantes.

-Así que ese es Ryo Kayonike-se dijo la figura alegre, mirando a Ryo con interes

Esta figura, llamó a su mascota, un cuervo tras darle un beso cariñoso en el pico, le dijo suavemente:

-Vigílalo por mí

La mascota entendió y se marchó, mientras, la figura seguía mirando a Ryo soñadoramente y se dijo:

-Pronto, serás mío y estaremos juntos

Al instante, la figura también desapareció en una nube de plumas moradas

* * *

><p><em>Shoku:<em>_ Alimento_

_Fūinjutsu:__ Técnicas de Sellado_

_Kekkei Genkai:__ Barrera de Sangre_

_Ōkō kanjō: Emociones Rampantes_

_Yami: Oscuridad_

_Ikari:Ira_


End file.
